Chazz Vs Smoothie: Revenge Edition!
by Last.Flute.Standing
Summary: ON VERY LONG HIATUS! The story of how Chazz lost his parents: In crack form. Anything said or did in this story is done all in good fun. No harm intended.
1. The Start of The Smoothie!

**WARNINGS: CRACK! :DPRIOR KNOWLEDGE IS NOT REQUIRED TO ENJOY THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FAMOUS!**

**[START-Chazz at 4 years]**

This story begins before Chazz's time. It all started with his parents and a certain flavored smoothie. But, that's another chapter for another time.

This story begins on a cold November night. Chazz was 4 years old. His family was playing a board game, "The Game of Chance" by the fire. They were all having a fun time when they heard glass shatter.

"Go hide in your rooms, and take Cheeto with you!" Chazz's mom, Sparky said. You see, Chazz was the forgotten child. Nobody paid any attention to him.

Before Chazz was whisked away upstairs, he saw… Him. The Mango Smoothie that would haunt him the rest of his days.

"Mom! Dad! Don't let that doo-doo head get you!" Chazz yelled out to his parents.

The sounds of fighting could be heard down stairs as Chazz and his brothers fell asleep.

**[Morning Time]  
><strong>Chazz and his brothers awoke the next morning, and were greeted by a police officer.

"Hey kids. You know what happened to your mum and dad?" he asked.  
>"I know! I know! That smoothie took them!" Chazz proclaimed.<p>

Chazz's brothers hit him in true anime fashion, "You idiot! We're sorry about our brother, officer. He's been traumatized."

"It's quite alright, eh." The officer then walked off.

Chazz and his brothers took in the scene before them. There was shattered glass everywhere. Chairs were broken. The friends made out of glue by Chazz were unglued. The table looked like a ninja split it in two.

It was horrible.

Chazz ran back upstairs to find a note had been left in his room. It read: "You tell anyone about me, kid, and I'll cut you!" ~Love: Mango Smoothie

Chazz tried to show his brothers the letter, but they didn't care, so Chazz kept his face shut until that one fateful day at Duel Academy…  
><strong>[end]<strong>

**Authoress's Notes:**

**1. Sorry, it's so short.**

**2. Fans of Judge Jaden Yuki, you'll recognize this Smoothie. ;D**

**3. Make an Authoress's Day and review! **


	2. Smoothie On The Island!

**Welcome to the 2nd**** chapter of Chazz Vs. Smoothies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except the idea!**

**[start]  
><strong>Chazz was walking outside to his next class when, out the corner of his eye, he saw something orange. He passed it off as a trick of the light, or of some slacker's object-thingy.

When Chazz made it to class… Professor Stein's class, he found himself drawing on a piece of paper. When he looked at the drawings, he discovered that they were drawings of smoothies, and his parents. This brought back to mind the orange thing he had saw earlier.

"What was that thing?" he thought. Suddenly, he felt everyone's eyes on him. Professor Stein had asked him a question that he missed. Chazz answered, "Umm, Domino?" And Chazz got it…..right! :D Yay!

Later, when Chazz was at Lunch, he saw a note on his regular table, it read, "If you want to know what you saw this morning, go to your favorite spot."  
>"Well, I do want to know what that was, and why I was drawing that smoothie this morning. I mean, that is definitely, NOT normal." Chazz thought to himself.<p>

So Chazz went to the roof of the main building. When he got there he found another note. It read:"Now go to the beach and find Atticus."

"This is soo stupid! Whoever this is, is going to wish they had never met The Chazz!" Chazz stomped epically and angrily to the beach. He spotted Atticus and showed him the note from the roof.

Atticus said, "Oh yeah! Some smoothie told me to give this to you! Hey, wanna surf with me?"  
>"Smoothie? And no, I'm busy." Chazz replied. "What smoothie? You know what, never mind." Chazz opened the note. It read:<p>

"I'm glad to see you can follow directions. Now go find Jaden Yuki. He is currently judging a 'case' between Crowler and Sheppard. DO NOT interrupt the case. They are in Sheppard's office."

"Ugh!" Chazz was frustrated when would he find out what he saw? And when would he get done with this stupid notes? Chazz had no choice but to walk to Sheppard's office and wait for stopped outside Sheppard's door and listened.

"Okay, Mr. Mustached Guitar said that Chancellor Sheppard wins! So ruling in favor of the plaintiff!" Chazz heard Jaden say. Chazz had heard and seen a lot of these 'cases' Jaden was 'judging.' Things tended to get crazy when Jaden was the case was over and Jaden walked out about 30 minutes after Crowler and Sheppard. Jaden looked down and saw Chazz. "Oh! Chazz! I have something for you." It was a sammich! And the Note! "Thank you Slacker. It took you long enough!" Chazz then walked away and read the note. It said:"As you receive this note, I should already have the final note in place. Return to your dorm room, and you will find the final note."

Chazz walked to his dorm room. Once he walked in, he saw the final note by his window. He ran towards it and tore it open. The note said: "Finally! You have reached the last note. Yes, the object you saw today was me. I brought up your parents disappearance through your subconscious. It is I, MANGO SMOOTHIE! I'll be seeing you later, Chazz. Think about me until we meet again. ~Love: Mango Smoothie."

Chazz dropped the note. He was speechless. After all this time, why did that Smoothie choose now to reappear? He wasn't any help back then and he wasn't any help now. It was because of him that Chazz lost his parents. Well, he would have his revenge just you wait and see. Chazz went to find Jaden. Maybe if Chazz got another case started the smoothie would reappear and Chazz could finally get his answers.

Chazz made it to the Slifer Red dorms. He saw it on the counter behind Jaden… He ran to get the smoothie.

"You slacker! I'm gonna get you for what you did to my parents!" Chazz turned to Jaden, "Judge Slacker, I want to sue this smoothie!"  
>"…..I've heard crazier."<br>"I don't care! Get on the case now!"

So after Chazz text everyone, and thought about Syrus in the bunny suit, he was asked to tell about why he was suing.

So Chazz gave the short version of what happened.

After Lady Gaga came in and helped Chazz win, he watched as she drank it. After the good laugh, he thought, "That won't stop it. Nothing will stop that Smoothie."

Things were about to get interesting at Duel Academy.  
><strong>[End Chapter]<strong>

**Authoress Notes:  
>1. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.<br>****2. If you read _Judge Jaden Yuki_, you will recognize some of the lines used.  
>3. Make an authoress's day and review.<br>**


	3. Dueling Smoothies!

**WARNINGS: I LIKE WRITING THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**[START OF CHAPTER]  
><strong>Mango Smoothie was walking around the Island watching the person they called, Judge Jaden Yuki. "Hmm, what an interesting little man." Mango Smoothie thought to himself. "He can help me with Chazz."

[ - - - - - - -Cut Away- - - - - - - ]

Chazz was lying in his bed thinking about that day that happened so many years ago. The day he lost his parents to the dreaded Mango Smoothie. "Why is that Smoothie here?" Chazz thought to himself for the millionth time that day.

Chazz thought back to that day. He could remember his mom forgetting to wake him up for school, his mom calling him Cheeto repeatedly, and that night when they sat down to play his brothers' favorite game, The Game of Chance.

Chazz missed his parents. Even if they didn't remember him, he remembered them. Chazz got up and walked to his punching bag.

He said between punches, "Stupid smoothie." Punch! "Took my parents!" Punch! "Won't Give them back!" Punch, Punch!

Chazz walked outside. He would find that Smoothie and Beat. It. Down. Chazz heard a Beep noise and looked at his PDA. He had a message from Jaden. The message read:

"_Come watch me judge the case between Syrus and Zane. I'm in Slifer Red Den"  
><em>_ ~Love: Judge Jaden Yuki_

Chazz ran to the Slifer Den. He was just outside the door when he saw the Smoothie. Chazz then proceeded to run after it. The stupid smoothie kept running away! "Stop running from me you darn smoothie!" Chazz yelled after the Smoothie, but the Smoothie would not listen!

Finally, Chazz collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up the next day, he saw he was being dragged by two guys. "Hey! What are you two knuckleheads doing?"

Knucklehead 1 said, "Well, we are taking you to the arena so you can get your revenge on the Mango Smoothie."  
>"Oh. Sounds good to me!" So Chazz went willingly.<br>When Chazz got to the arena, the first person he saw was Jaden dressed up in his judge suit and Syrus in his bailiff (bunny) suit.  
>"Judge Slacker! What are you doing here?"<br>"I'm the Judge. I'm supposed to be here." Jaden replied with a goofy grin on his face.  
>"Oh, so you're going to help me get my revenge?" Chazz asked Jaden.<br>"Yep! Here's the first thing you will need!" Jaden then threw Chazz a duel disk.  
>"Wait. I have to duel for my revenge?"<br>"Yep. That's how this chapter works!" Jaden chirped.  
>"Chapter? What? Never mind. Let's get this started. I'll go first." Chazz informed everyone.<br>"Not so fast, Chazz! I have to decide who goes first, by using the evidence presented!" Jaden told the spiky headed boy.  
>"Slacker…" Chazz growled angrily. Chazz thought that he <em>deserved <em>to go first, after all, he had a Smoothie to beat!

"Chazz goes first!" Jaden declared. So after a long and boring duel that ended in defeat for Chazz, the Authoress decided she sucked at writing out duels and is sorry to have disappointed everyone. ):

So after the duel, Chazz runs away because he is ashamed to have lost to the blasted smoothie! Chazz returned to his dorm that night to find a note in his room. It read:

_"If you ever have the audacity to try and duel me again, I will NEVER help you find your parents!"  
><em>_~Love: Mango Smoothie _

…Chazz really had to start locking everything in his room when he went out during the day.

But wait. His parents were alive? How could this be? Chazz saw the blood for himself! What was going on? Unicorns? …Sorry.

"Just you wait Mr. Smoothie. I, The Chazz, will be dueling you again one day, and I will NOT lose!" Chazz said to no one in particular.

[ - - - - - -Cut Away- - - - - - ]

Adrian was standing outside Chazz's door about to knock and ask for some soap when he heard Chazz say, "Just you wait Mr. Smoothie. I, The Chazz, will be dueling you again one day and I will NOT lose!" Adrain said to himself, "Why does everyone here talk out loud? Weird…"

[ - - - - - - -Cut Away- - - - - - ]

So Chazz spent the next 2 weeks in his room hiding in shame from the Smoothie. Also, he was making a plan on how to beat the Smoothie in a duel. Just you wait, Chazz will have his revenge…. Epic-Ninja-Style.  
><strong>[End Chapter]<strong>

**Authoress Notes:  
><strong>**  
>1. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading!<strong>

**2. Special thanks to Ari, Peach Wookiee, sparkyzebo, and NinjaJudai19 for the reviews last chapter!**

**3. You can read the epic duel between Chazz and The Mango Smoothie in Chapter 10 of **_**Judge Jaden Yuki. **_**Thank you.**

**4. Make an Authoress's day and review! :D**


	4. The Chazz's Revenge

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NOTHING**

**[START]**

Jaden was walking through the forest, with Syrus, looking for dueling Koalas when The Mango Smoothie leaped in front of them! It made that slurping noise that happens when your drink starts to run out. Then, it told them… "Help me. Slurp. I need to get my dance crew together."

[ - - - Cut Away - - - ]

The Chazz was putting the finishing touches on his plot for revenge. He would duel the smoothie again, and he would win… Ninja-Style! Chazz was walking through the forest when he heard the dreaded Mango Smoothie talking to that Slifer Slacker and his mini-drone. Chazz interrupted and pushed the Smoothie down and said, "Haha! I'm Suing!"

The Chazz's plan was working. First he would sue the Smoothie, then get into a fight with the Smoothie, and then he would duel the Smoothie…and win…epically.

So after the forest was turned into a courtroom, the following took place:

"So Chazz, why are we suing the smoothie today?" Jaden asked in a high-pitched, snotty voice.  
>"Well, your Slacker-ness, I would like to say that he beat me in a duel…illegally!"<br>..Jaden looked at Chazz and said, "Haha, you lost to a smoothie."  
>Chazz's face turned red and he shouted, "Shut up you slacker!"<p>

So, Chazz replayed the whole duel.

"See your honor! Ending card says it all! Smoothie is the kidnapper! Sentence him!"  
>Syrus said, "I thought you were suing for an illegal move, not if he was the kidnapper. You ever hear of the 5th Amendment? Double Jeopardy?"<br>"Shut up Syrus."  
>"Okay." Syrus then hung his head in shame and said, "Nobody ever cares what I have to say."<p>

So, Chazz and Mango Smoothie went through Jaden not listening, when Atticus showed up.

Atticus announced, "Smoothie wins!" Then left. Chazz thought, "He should be on my side…"

Chazz shouted (as part of his revenge), "That's not fair! I wanna re-sue!"  
>Jaden told him, "You can always duel again." Then he put on his signature goofy grin!<br>Chazz smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

[ - - - Commercials! - - - ]

"Smoothie!" Chazz began epically, "I challenge you to a duel!" Mango Smoothie agreed. So with the power of cheesecake, Chazz and the Smoothie began to duel. Chazz drew and attacked, the smoothie sat there until….it summoned…..Super-Epic Mango Smoothie Supreme! Chazz looked up in wonder at the ginormous glass of Smoothie.

"Not this again." Chazz thought. "But that's okay because I have my trump card!"

So Chazz drew a card, and saw it was just the card he needed. That card was….. DOING IT NINJA-STYLE! Chazz cheered and began his turn.

"Alright giant milkshake! Prepare to meet Jaden's stomach! I play the monster card, Jaden's Gut (5 billion/0)! Then I play the spell card, DOING IT NINJA-STYLE!"

The card gave Jaden's Gut extremely epic powers. It made it strong against nuclear attacks, it could talk, and it got 80 million-billion-infinity points.

"Attack. That. Smoothie!" Chazz yelled, but since both monsters had the same attack points, they were both destroyed. It was Smoothie's turn again, but he did nothing because he was so heartbroken, so it went back to Chazz who played the monster card, "Chazz Is a Ninja(1100/none)! Chazz attacked Smoothie directly and won!…. GASP!

The Smoothie started crying and said, "Chazz, how could you do this to me? That night you saw me…I was warning your parents about my mobster cousin, who they owed money to, STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE!"

Dun, dun, duuuuuun!

Chazz was confused. He was heartbroken! He was… con-heart-broke-fused. Combination!

Why did his parents owe the mob? And why couldn't they pay? How many talking, walking, living Smoothies could there be? A whole family?

Chazz face palmed. "Mango Smoothie, why didn't you tell me this before I accused you?"

Smoothie said, "I was having too much fun in the courtroom and in the duel. But hey, Strawberry Smoothie is coming here to challenge you personally, so you better get prepared!"

Chazz would prepare for this next smoothie later… right now, he had to celebrate.

Jaden looked from Chazz to the empty spot where Mango once stood. He got out his gavel and said, "Chazz, you finally beat the Mango Smoothie." The Jaden banged (tehe) his gavel to make it official.

Chazz had finally gotten his revenge and beaten the Mango Smoothie. Next target: Strawberry Smoothie.

**[END CHAPTER]**

AUTHORESS NOTES:

1. GO CHAZZ! :D

2. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D :D

3. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW! :D :D :D


	5. Strawberry Smoothie Revealed!

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER BY MR. ROBOT-KUN: CHUBBY FEMAL DOES NOT OWN ANY THING FAMOUS. THANK YOU.**

**[START]  
><strong>While Chazz was making his way back to Obelisk Dorms, a figure was watching him. "So you think you can beat the Smoothie Family in a Duel, eh? I'll show you." The figure was revealed to be…. Strawberry Smoothie. He continued to follow Chazz until Chazz reached his room. Once there, Strawberry hid.

Chazz turned around. "Weird…" He said out loud. He could have sworn someone…or something was following him.

Smoothie went into the forest now that he knew where his target was. Strawberry found Mango's make-shift house and knocked on the door. "Hello cousin. I knew you would open your big mouth and tell Spiky about me. What do you have to offer me, so I won't shut you up?"

Mango backed away from Strawberry but ran into the table. Mango raised his hands and said, "I can show you his room! I know where he sleeps!"  
>"I already know that, pip-squeak."<br>Mango racked his brain for something else. He thought of the Judge Boy. "Oh! I can show you this magical boy that has the power to judge anything!"

Strawberry thought about it. That sounded useful indeed. "Show me."

[ - - Back To Chazz - - ]  
>Chazz was sitting at his computer doing research. He was looking up info on the Smoothie Family. The info he found said:<p>

"_The notorious Smoothie Family is the only living beverage to be known. They make their living through mob related activities. The KNOWN top of the chain is the unmerciful Strawberry Smoothie. He has a grudge against his cousins, Mango and Peach Smoothie. He has a grudge because they refuse to participate in the family business. The actual top of the chain is not known. It is believed that Strawberry is just a minion to something even more atrocious. The current location of all Smoothie Family members is not known. None have been imprisoned as of this publication."_

"Well, this is helpful. I just need to get Mango and Peach Smoothie on my side and slowly win the others over…Hopefully that works!" Chazz thought out loud.

[ - - Mango Smoothie - - ]  
>Mango Smoothie had Peach on the phone. "Yeah, Strawberry found me. Duel Academy Island. The Princeton's youngest, Chazz. The prisoners may call him Cheeto. They remember him? Good. Why is he the only one they can remember? I'll be in touch. Bye and Good Luck."<p>

Mango walked to his window and looked out. He saw two monkeys playing on a tree limb. He thought to himself, "One day Chazz, you'll have your parents. Hopefully nothing happens to Jaden by the hands of Strawberry."

[ - - Peach Smoothie - - ]  
>"So, what is it about Cheeto that you remember?" Peach asked two rugged figures. The female answered, "His afro." The male answered, "We never paid him any attention. It's only right we remember him now."<br>"I see." Peach answered. She wrote down the answers on a notepad and left the two figures in the cage.

[ - - Strawberry Smoothie - -]  
>Strawberry Smoothie watched videos of Jaden's various cases in his secret hideout. "Hmmm. This boy has some amazing powers. He would be a good addition in the business. I can't wait to give him a…test try." Strawberry then laughed.<p>

[ - - Chazz - - ]  
>Chazz had just finished his research when his stomach growled. He was ready to eat, so he headed down to the Obelisk dining area, unaware of the new character he was about to face.<br>**[END CHAPTER]**

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! (:  
><strong>**2. THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>**3. GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! :D  
><strong>**4. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S DAY AND REVIEW! :D :D **


	6. More Smoothies & Chazz's Parent's Secret

**WARNINGS:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA!**

**CHARACTERS:**

**CHAZZ: **Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**MANGO SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy

**STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Current Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango and Peach Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**PEACH SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Unknown relation to other Smoothies. Works with Mango Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Unknown Prison Facilities

**[START CHAPTER]  
><strong>[ - - Chazz - - ]  
>Chazz had just finished his research when his stomach growled. He was ready to eat, so he headed down to the Obelisk dining area, unaware of the new character he was about to face.<p>

[ - - Strawberry Smoothie - - ]  
>Strawberry had just got off the phone with his contact in the prison, Blueberry Smoothie, when he noticed Chazz had just walked into the Dining Area. Strawberry held a newspaper in front of his face so no one, meaning Chazz, would see him. After Chazz walked by, Strawberry started following him because every little bit of information helps.<p>

[ - - Mango Smoothie - - ]  
>"So he just finished talking to Blueberry? What about Banana? He didn't call her yet? Hmm, I wonder why? Well, thanks for telling me Peach. Right now, he's tailing Chazz. I might need to go step in… I know you don't want me messing with Strawberry, but I have to protect Chazz! What if-Okay. Fine. Keep me updated Peach. Thanks."<p>

Mango had just got off the phone with Peach Smoothie. Peach had called to tell Mango that Strawberry called Blueberry to inquire after Chazz's parents. Blueberry is Strawberry's inside contact in the prison. Blueberry kept him up to date on everyone's activities in the prison. Blueberry didn't miss a thing.

This had Mango worried. He hoped that Chazz's parents weren't up to their old hi-jinks…

[ - - Peach Smoothie - - ]  
>After getting off the phone with Mango, Peach called Blueberry to her office. You see, Peach was the guard in charge. The Head Guard. Blueberry walked in and took a seat.<p>

"So, what's the deal with the Princeton's?"  
>"They are up to their old hi-jinks. They keep talking about the same old, same old. Well, not until they pay us what they owe plus interest."<br>"I know this Blueberry. Keep a hold on yourself. I'm sending you back in. Keep me updated."  
>"Yes ma'am."<p>

Lunch was over for the inmates. Peach went to the Princeton's prison cage.

"You know, my brother doesn't like the idea of you two talking about escaping. You better keep a lid on that." Peach then walked away.

[ - - Strawberry Smoothie - - ]  
>"She what? My sister is so stupid! Why would she warn them? ! I'll take care of her. Thanks. Keep me updated."<p>

[ - - Mango Smoothie - - ]  
>"I gotta find Chazz." Mango thought to himself. Mango went to Chazz's room. No Chazz there. So Mango traveled all over the Obelisk dorms and finally found Chazz stuffing his face with a po-boy.<p>

"Chazz! I gotta talk to you!" Mango called to the boy.  
>"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy? !"<br>"It's about your parents."  
>Sigh. "Let's go to my room."<p>

So Chazz and the Mango Smoothie traveled to his room. Once they got there, Mango told Chazz about how his parents tried to escape once before.

"So why didn't they succeed?""Blueberry Smoothie is his name. His wife is Banana Smoothie. They both work for Strawberry. They are his prison contacts."  
>"There's more of you? !"<br>"Of course."

Chazz face palmed.

[ - - Chazz - - ]  
>Chazz was in shock. His parents had tried to escape before? Did they come looking for him? Why did the Blueberry have to stop them? Chazz would just have to win over that little couple. They could be very helpful indeed.<p>

Chazz listened to Mango's tale about Family betrayal. Mango and Peach, Strawberry's sister, refuse to hurt innocent people, so they quit the family business.  
>Banana, Mango's sister, married Blueberry and agreed to take Mango's spot.<br>Peach and Mango came up with their own plan to take down the Family business. So, Peach got herself welcomed back into the family and got a high-ranking job in Strawberry's Prison for Debtors.

This exclusive prison only held people who owed money or anything else to the Smoothie Mob.

It was a lot to take in, but Chazz took notes! :D And the notes had little doodles of unicorns rocking out to heavy metal! Epically!

"Wow….This is a lot to take in…" Chazz said out loud. "But it's very helpful…"  
>"Good to know." Mango said.<p>

[ - - Chazz's Parents - - ]  
>"So on the second, we'll stage a riot and break down the wall." A male voice said. The man had black hair and was tall. He had a pointy nose. He looked a lot like Chazz. He was the leader of the rebellion.<p>

"But Philip, how do we do this before the guards get us?" A deli owner asked.

"I'll have to work that out and tell you next meeting." Philip, Chazz's dad responded. "Milly, think you can work that out honey?  
>"Sure dear. I am a whiz at this sort of thing."<p>

"Thanks Amelia." The Deli owner said.  
>"Anytime."<p>

At that time, a masked beverage jumped up and said, "There won't be a next meeting! I'm telling!"

Someone then accidentally knocked the smoothie down, and it spilled everywhere, so the Smoothie died. ):

[ - - Narrator - - ]  
>With a murder in Strawberry's Prison for Debtors, and with the menacing Strawberry himself trailing Chazz, we wonder what will happen next. After all, it is a lot to take in when you find out that Peach is Strawberry's sister, and is working with Strawberry. Can we trust Peach? Look above for the answer! ;)<br>Also, tune in next chapter to find out more! :D  
><strong>[END CHAPTER]<strong>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D  
><strong>**2. THANKS FOR READING ALSO!  
><strong>**3. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S NIGHT AND REVIEW! **


	7. Murder of a Smoothie!

**WARNINGS: HECKS YEAH! I HAVE HIT AdultSwim according to Ari! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THIS CRAZY CRAZY STORY.**

**CHARACTERS:  
><strong>**CHAZZ: **Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy  
><strong><br>MANGO SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Sister to Banana Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Shows concern about Chazz. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy  
><strong><br>STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Brother to Peach Smoothie. Current Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango Smoothie. Owner of Prison for Debtors. Current Location: Duel Academy  
><strong><br>PEACH SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Mango Smoothie AND Strawberry Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Prison for Debtors  
><strong><br>BANANA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister of Mango Smoothie. Wife of Blueberry Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors  
><strong><br>BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Husband of Banana Smoothie. Brother-In-Law of Mango Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Highly observant. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors.

**[START CHAPTER]  
><strong>Last time on CVS! A smoothie was murdered at the secret meeting led by Philip and Amelia Princeton, Chazz's parents. The smoothie and the murderer have yet to be identified.

- - - Present Time - - -

[Peach Smoothie]  
>"There's been a what? ! Of who? When? I'll be right there." Peach hung up the phone. "What brought this on…I wonder." Peach thought to herself. Peach walked to the place where the meeting was held. She took one look and said out loud, "Oh no. What was <em>she <em>doing here?"

[Mango Smoothie]  
>"She died! ? Really? How? Ouch. That's horrible. I wouldn't want to die like that. Keep me updated." Mango hung up the phone. "Well, Chazz-a-rific, a Smoothie just died while attempting to fight your parents. Hope you're happy."<p>

"Well, that's kind of mean," Chazz said. "But, my parents are alive? Why haven't you gotten them out yet?"  
>"This is a long and tedious process, kid." Mango told him. "Everything has to go just right."<br>"Make it go right faster!"  
>"No can do."<p>

"Listen, I have to find Strawberry and find out why he's here and why she was there. Don't do anything stupid."  
>"You're one to talk."<p>

[Philip and Amelia Princeton]  
>"Alfredo, why did you do it?" Amelia asked the Deli-Owner.<br>"I didn't do it on purpose. I just stepped back and boom, spilled smoothie." The Deli-Owner was crying. He didn't mean to kill anyone. He just took a step back.  
>"This won't be good. It'll set the date of the riot back at least four days," Amelia said as if Alfredo didn't understand. She added as an afterthought, "and you could possibly lose your life."<p>

Gulp went Alfredo.

[Strawberry Smoothie]  
>"We just lost our best agent and all you can say is sorry! Sorry is just not good enough. One more mess up and I swear, you will be next! I don't care who your Brother-in-law is. I can't stand him. I'll destroy him and anyone else who gets in my way!"<p>

Strawberry hung up his cell phone. He had lost Chazz dealing with nin-com-poops. Strawberry walked to the dining room where he had last saw Chazz, once he didn't see anyone there, Strawberry made his way to Chazz's room.

On his way there, he passed Chazz, so Strawberry turned around and continued to follow Chazz. Strawberry saw that Chazz was making his way to the roof. Perfect. So Strawberry continued to follow Chazz until they both reached the roof.

Strawberry walked up to Chazz, turned him around, got in his face, and said, "I'm now leaving the island. I WILL return though. Mark my words. I have a little business to attend to, but I will be back. Anything you would like to tell your parents?"Chazz was pale from the unexpected attack, but he managed to get out, "Tell them I Love Them." Then Chazz passed out.

Unknown to Chazz, Strawberry Smoothie had tape recorded Chazz, so that's important to know. Strawberry then went to his private helicopter he had parked in the jungle at the abandoned arena, and left for Prison for Debtors.

[Mango Smoothie]  
>Unknown to Strawberry Smoothie, Mango had followed him and saw the whole thing. Mango whipped out his cell phone and called Peach Smoothie. "Hey, Strawberry is on his way back to the Prison! Keep control at all costs! I know you understand, but just try to make sure everything is in order. I'm not berating you, I'm just-Okay. Whatever. Just do something okay? Okay. Bye. Keep me posted."<p>

[Peach Smoothie]  
>"Alright everyone, the boss has arrived! Keep your hands in the air where I can see them, and cheer when he walks out."And when the big Smoothie walked out only a few cheered. (only because they were afraid for their life) "Why hello everyone." Strawberry greeted. "Peach, I need to have a word with you."<p>

Peach followed Strawberry into her office. They both had a seat, and so began their meeting. "So, boss, how did you find out that Raspberry died?"  
>"Blueberry called me." Strawberry kept the same conniving and sadistic grin he always wore.<p>

"Oh, I see. I don't know how this happened. I wasn't aware-" Peach was cut off by the wave of Strawberry's hand.  
>"Do you know why I sent Raspberry here? She is one of our best agents. I sent her here, dear sister, to keep an eye on you." Strawberry leaned in closer to Peach wearing that same sadistic grin. "I need to keep an eye on you. I hear you've been treating the prisoners like the people they are. You've been warning them about me." Strawberry whispered in Peach's ear, "I don't like that." Strawberry sat back down in his seat, "Do you catch my drift, dear sister? I would hate for anything to happen to you…or Chazz."<p>

"I hear ya, big brother."  
>"Good. I was hoping you would."<p>

[Chazz]  
>Chazz woke up on the roof of Duel Academy's main building. "How did I get here" he asked out loud. Then he remembered. He hoped his parent's got the message, and he hoped they were still alive. Why did he say "I Love You" anyway? It's not like they love him. They couldn't even remember his name, for Sparkman's sake! Chazz stayed on the roof until the sun went down. He then returned to his dorm, and found this note:<p>

"_I see Strawberry's gone, but don't let down your guard yet. Soon, you'll probably be meeting Peach Smoothie. I hope so anyway. If you don't meet her, it's because she is dead. I'll keep in touch. ~Mango"_

[Narrator]  
>So with Strawberry gone, Chazz is safe for a few more days, but what about his parents? Why does Mango have no faith in Peach? And will Strawberry ever be defeated? Tune in next chapter to answer these questions and more! :D<br>**[END CHAPTER]**

Authoress Notes:  
>1. Ari, I updated two nights ago! :0 Also, I'm glad you think I'm AS material! That gives me a happy face!<p>

2. LaLaLand, is that good or bad? :\

3. Thanks NinjaJudia19 and Peach Wookiee for reviewing too!

4. Thanks to Romantically Distant for the buttload of reviews. (=

5. Make an Authoress's night and review! :D


	8. Chazz And The Peach Smoothie!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**CHARACTERS:  
><strong>**CHAZZ: **Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**MANGO SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Sister to Banana Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Shows concern about Chazz. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy

**STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Brother to Peach Smoothie. Current Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango Smoothie. Owner of Prison for Debtors. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**PEACH SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Mango Smoothie AND Strawberry Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**BANANA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister of Mango Smoothie. Wife of Blueberry Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Husband of Banana Smoothie. Brother-In-Law of Mango Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Highly observant. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors.

**RASPBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Killed in Action. Hired by Strawberry Smoothie to watch Peach Smoothie. Best agent. Current Location: In a Box, Dead.

[] [] [] [] [] [] []

[Chazz]  
>Chazz was sitting in his dorm room, throwing a ball against the wall. Why was he doing this? Well, who knows? "Man, I'm thirsty." The Chazz thought to himself, so he went to the fridge and opened it. What he saw spooked him. He saw a … Peach Smoothie! GASP!"What are you doing here?" Chazz yelled.<p>

"Well, stupid, I'm here to help." She replied.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Mango told me that we needed to meet. It's important. Where is Mango?"

At that moment, Mango walks in. "I'm right here. I see you two have already hit it off."  
>"I'd like to hit you." Peach replied.<br>Mango just laughed.

"See Chazz, told ya it was time to meet Peach. She's a doll, ain't she? Anyway, Peach is our insider in the prison, but we are thinking about putting Papaya Smoothie on the inside along with her. Peach, any objections?"  
>"I already have Blueberry!"<br>"Who is telling Strawberry everything you say and do."  
>"...Fine, no objections."<br>"That's what I thought."

"All that is fine and dandy, but why am I here again?" Chazz asked.  
>"Because we need you."<br>Sigh went Chazz.

[Strawberry Smoothie]  
>"So where has Peach gone to! I want you two bumbling idiots to find her!"<br>"Y-Yes sir." Banana stuttered.  
>"NOW! Don't just stand there!"<br>Blueberry and Banana ran away.

[Mango-Before Entering Chazz's Room]  
>"So, you'll do it. I knew I could count on you Papaya. Now baby, how about a kiss?" Mango puckered his lips out, but was rejected. "Not right now baby." Papaya said. "Fine."<p>

Mango's plan was to have Papaya Smoothie infiltrate the prison, so she could keep an eye on Strawberry, Blueberry, Banana, and Peach. Mango had the suspicion that Peach was working for Strawberry too, but he didn't want to be too rash.

"Right, so I'll go inform everyone of the plan." But Mango had let it slip to Peach to give her one more chance to show who's team she's on. "Hopefully," Mango thought, "This will work."

[Strawberry Smoothie]  
>"So Peach is on Duel Academy Island. Hmm, I wonder why…" Strawberry said to himself. At that moment, Blueberry walked in and said, "Word on the street, boss, is that Papaya is gonna be brought here tonight. That true?"<p>

Strawberry turned around and face Blueberry. "So, is that why my dear sister is on Duel Academy Island?"  
>"I guess. I don't know." Blueberry was starting to get scared. When you told the boss you didn't know anything, you were in for a beating.<br>"Thank you for the info, Blueberry, you are free to go."

Strawberry pulled out his cell phone and dialed Peach's number. "Hello. Any particular reason you are on Duel Academy Island? Papaya? For me? You shouldn't have. You're coming back tonight? Well, be safe, dear sister."

[Peach Smoothie]  
>When Peach got Strawberry's call, she was still in Chazz's room. Her end of the conversation went like this:"Hello. Yeah, I got Papaya. I caught her just for you, big brother. I'll be back tonight. Thank you, big brother." The whole time Peach was afraid that Chazz would give away her location, but he didn't.<p>

"Well, Chazz, as you heard, I have to be back at the prison by tonight. I'll bring Papaya and Mango will stay here."  
>"Do I at least get to meet Papaya?" Chazz asked. "After all, my parents' lives are in her hands."<br>"You'll meet her eventually."  
>Chazz let out a big sigh.<p>

[The Next Day - Papaya]  
>As Papaya looked around her settings the next day, she spotted Chazz's parents. She walked up to them and discreetly gave them a note. The note read: "<em>Don't worry. I'm here to help. Your son is safe…for now. Also, eat this when read."<em>

The Princetons obeyed.

[Mango]  
>"So in four days, when I give the signal, you'll cause a mass riot. While the confusion is happening, you'll slip out, go find Strawberry, and take out the trash. Understand? Good. Knew I could count on you."<p>

[Narrator]  
>So who was Mango talking to? Why was knowing about the Princetons eating paper important? (It wasn't) Will we ever answer any questions? Will I beat my high score on Amateur Surgeon 2? Tune in next chapter to find out? :D<p>

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

**Authoress Notes:  
>1. Thanks for all the reviews!<br>2. Don't be shy, Review Pumpkin Pie! :D**


	9. Taking Out The Smoothie Trash!

**CHAZZ: **Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**MANGO SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Brother to Banana Smoothie. Boyfriend to Papaya Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Shows concern about Chazz. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy

**STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Brother to Peach Smoothie. Current Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango Smoothie. Owner of Prison for Debtors. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**PEACH SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Mango Smoothie AND Strawberry Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**BANANA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister of Mango Smoothie. Wife of Blueberry Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Husband of Banana Smoothie. Brother-In-Law of Mango Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Highly observant. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors.

**PAPAYA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Girlfriend of Mango Smoothie. Trained to observe. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

[Disclaimer: I don't own YGO:GX]

[Last Time]

[Mango]"So in four days, when I give the signal, you'll cause a mass riot. While the confusion is happening, you'll slip out, go find Strawberry, and take out the trash. Understand? Good. Knew I could count on you."

[This Time]  
>[Peach]<br>"Understood. Thanks. Bye." Peach laced up her bulletproof vest. It had been 2 days since the call from Mango and ever since then she had taken to wearing the vest. Peach sat on her bed, wondering what the signal would be, and if Mango had ever gotten hold of Papaya. Last Peach heard of the girl, she swindled the clothes off Blueberry's back.

At that moment, Peach's cell rang. It was Strawberry.

[Strawberry]  
>"So, how are things going with our newest recruit? Did she now? Haha! That girl is brilliant. I look forward to another update. Bye dear sister." Strawberry finished his call then laced up his bulletproof vest. He saw Peach with one on, so he decided to wear one.<p>

[Mango]  
>"Now Chazz, I want you to punch this bag 200 times. 100 with each arm. Don't ask why, just do it."<p>

Mango got on his phone and called Papaya. "Listen, get word to Peach, I'll have to move up everything by a day. It's important. Don't ask why. Just do it. I want the Princeton's out NOW. Okay doll. Love you. Bye."

"Who was that?" Chazz asked.  
>"No one. Just don't worry about it."<br>"Well, something happened…"  
>"What?" Mango was getting aggravated.<br>"The bag fell."  
>Mango face palmed.<p>

[Papaya]  
>Papaya was called into Peach's office that day. She slid the note across Peach's desk. It had the info Mango told her to give Peach. Peach slid a gun across the desk and Papaya accepted it.<p>

[Peach]  
>After her encounter with Papaya in her office, Peach was lying in her bed. She was thinking. "I can't shoot my brother. Is Mango crazy? Yes, yes he is. I'll give Papaya the vest tomorrow."<p>

[Mango]  
>Mango called Papaya and Peach at the same time. He gave the signal. It was go time.<p>

[Peach/Papaya]  
>Peach quickly went to the dining area to find Papaya to give her the vest, but when she saw Papaya, Peach was tackled. Papaya picked Peach up by her collar, and began attempting to punch her. Peach put her arms in front of her face, which was were Papaya was punching.<p>

"Hey! Stop!" Peach yelled. When Peach saw that Papaya would not, she got out her beating stick. She raised it threateningly above Papaya's head, when all of a sudden; Peach was tackled from the side.

A man brought Peach to the ground once again. As other officers went to assist Peach, other prisoners fought with the officers. In one fight, you could see Alfredo kick a guard behind the knee. In another fight, you could see Philip Princeton hit one guard in the back of the head while Amelia Princeton kneed a guard in the stomach.

Finally, Strawberry came to the dining area. Papaya slowly made her way up behind him. She pulled out the gun while the others were fighting. She looked around to make sure no one else was looking and she pulled the trigger.

[Strawberry]  
>Strawberry had chosen today, to not wear his bulletproof vest. She saw Peach without one, so he assumed the worst was over. So when he heard someone behind him, he thought it was Peach come to protect him. Oh how wrong he was.<p>

The bullet pierced his heart. He let out a gurgle, and then fell over onto his face. The contents of Strawberry's cup leaked out everywhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the bullet was heard.

A man ran up and took Strawberry's pulse. He yelled, "He's gone!" A staff mortician ran to Strawberry and proved what the man had already said.

Strawberry Smoothie, Leader of one of the most dangerous mobs, was dead.

[Papaya]  
>"It's done. Strawberry is dead. Mango, get us out of here."<p>

[Mango]  
>"Follow Peach and the Princetons. They know what to do. Hurry up and get here."<p>

[Peach]  
>Peach ran up to Papaya and grabbed her by the arm. They ran to the Princetons. "Thanks. I owe ya a BIG one."<br>"Don't mention it." Papaya answered Peach.

The rest of the run was done in silence. When they reached the Princetons, the group of four ran towards the entrance. When questioned by the guards, Peach told them she was "taking care of the trash." the guards believed her.

Peach led the other three to a helicopter parked in a secluded area. They all got in, and were on their merry way to Duel Academy.

[Narrator]  
>Who will take over now that Strawberry is dead? Will Peach and the gang make it to Duel Academy? Why yes, I did beat my high score on Amateur Surgeon 2, thanks for asking! Will Chazz finally get to see his parents after all these years? Tune in next chapter to find out!<p>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. IT GIVES ME HAPPY TEARS.  
><strong>**2. THANKS TO ALL WHO PUT THIS STORY ON FAVORITES OR ALERTS!  
><strong>**3. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
><strong>**4. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S NIGHT AND REVIEW!**


	10. A New Smoothie Arrives!

_**CHARACTERS**_

**CHAZZ: **Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**MANGO SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Brother to Banana Smoothie. Boyfriend to Papaya Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Shows concern about Chazz. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy

**STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Brother to Peach Smoothie. Current Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango Smoothie. Owner of Prison for Debtors. Killed by Papaya Smoothie. Current Location: In A Box, Dead

**PEACH SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Mango Smoothie AND Strawberry Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Duel Academy

**BANANA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister of Mango Smoothie. Wife of Blueberry Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Husband of Banana Smoothie. Brother-In-Law of Mango Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Highly observant. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors.

**PAPAYA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Girlfriend of Mango Smoothie. Trained to observe. Works with Mango Smoothie. Killed Strawberry Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**AMELIA PRINCETON: **Mother of Chazz Princeton. Disappeared when Chazz was 4. Resided in Prison for Debtors. Co-Leader of Rebels in Prison. Current Location: Duel Academy

**PHILIP PRINCETON: **Father of Chazz Princeton. Disappeared when Chazz was 4. Resided in Prison for Debtors. Leader of Rebels in Prison. Current Location: Duel Academy.

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YGO: GX. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF MOBSTER SMOOTHIES. THANK YOU._

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

[Chazz]  
>Chazz was sitting on the roof in his favorite spot, when he saw a helicopter landing far into the forest. "Hmm, I wonder what that is doing here." Chazz thought to himself. "Maybe I can ask Mango!"<p>

Chazz ran to Mango's make-shift house in the forest. He beat on the door. When, Chazz got no answer, he bust the door down. Chazz walked in. He had never been inside Mango's house before. There wasn't anything to it. There was a fridge, a stove, a potty, and a bed, all in one room.

"Guess Smoothies don't need much space." Chazz thought as he looked around the small room.

[Mango]  
>Mango was walking up toward the abandoned area when he saw that the helicopter had already arrived. Mango had prepared rooms for Peach and the Princetons. Papaya would be sleeping in his house.<p>

"Hello everyone!" Mango greeted as everyone unloaded from the copter. "how was the flight?"  
>"Quiet." Peach answered.<br>"Oh."

After everyone got out of the copter, they sat and began making plans.

"Alright, so Amelia and Philip, do NOT let Chazz see you yet. We don't want him to get to comfortable. Now, that Strawberry's gone, I'm thinking a higher-up will take his place, but I can't be too sure until I hear from Banana."  
>"Banana? You trust her?" Peach asked.<br>"Well, yeah, After all, she is my sister."

[Banana]  
>Banana sat in her "cell" wondering who would take Strawberry's place and if she would still be safe. After all, that's the whole reason she was still here. If it was up to her, she would go with Mango and stay, but well, it's not really up to her.<p>

A voice came to the door of her cell and said, "You wanted in Strawberry's old office. Blueberry is already there. Banana got up, and made her way to the office. She walked in and saw Strawberry's replacement.

[Chazz]  
>After seeing Mango wasn't in his house, Chazz made his way back to his dorm. HE passed Jaden "judging" another case, this time between some dog-boy and Syrus. Chazz felt like doing something crazy, so he ran through kicked both Syrus and the dog boy, and yelled, "CROSSOVERS!" Then continued running until he reached his dorm room. He sat on his bed and dozed off while thinking about where that copter went to.<p>

[Amelia Princeton]  
>As Amelia and Philip walked to their temporary home, Amelia whispered to Philip, "I want to see our son. I don't care how much trouble we get in to. I need to see him. I feel so bad about neglecting him all those years ago."<br>"Honey, we will see him soon enough. No need to go around breaking rules now. It's safer this way." Philip tried to reason with her.  
>"I DON'T CARE! Mango! Take me to see my baby! Now!" Amelia yelled.<p>

Well, this was new for Amelia. She usually never yelled, always spoke with a quiet, soft voice. Manog thought he would entertain himself, and her, by taking her by Chazz's dorm room. The kid was probably on the roof anyway, Mango thought.

So, they went by Chazz's room, and Amelia's maternal instinct kicked in. There was her baby, fast asleep, and not covered up. They were by the open window, so Amelia just climbed in and put a blanket, that had been thrown on the floor, on top of Chazz. Everyone present went, "Awww."

They then left to continue on to the Princeton's temporary home. At that moment Mango's cell phone rang.

[Banana]  
>"Hello, Brother. You will never guess who took Strawberry's place. Well, yes, it <em>is <em>a higher-up. I just had a meeting with him. Of course, it's a him. They never send in a woman, do they? Didn't think so. But anyway, Vanilla took Strawberry's spot! The first non-fruit smoothie in YEARS to be seen here. Shocking, I know. Well, dear brother, I hope you know what you're doing. Love you. Bye and keep in touch."

[Mango]  
>"Peach! Papaya! You'll never guess who is in charge now! It's Vanilla!"<br>"You didn't give us a chance to guess, hun." Papaya told him.  
>"Right. Sorry. Peach, your thoughts?"<p>

But Peach just stood there with a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe they had replaced her brother, this fast!  
>"Wow." was all she could say.<p>

[Narrator]  
>Will Chazz ever see his parents? Will Vanilla be able to get everything in order that needs to be in order? Did you like this chapter? I need input! Will I beat Gigalo Assassin (which I don't own)? Tune in next chapter to find out! :D<p>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:  
><strong>**1. I MISS SEEING REVIEWS HERE. ):  
><strong>**2. THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVORITING AND ALERTING THOUGH! :D  
><strong>**3. MAKE AN AUTHORESS'S NIGHT AND REVIEW! :D :D**


	11. Chazz, Meet Your New Parents!

_**CHARACTERS**_

**CHAZZ: **Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**MANGO SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Brother to Banana Smoothie. Boyfriend to Papaya Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Shows concern about Chazz. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy

**STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Brother to Peach Smoothie. Ex-Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango Smoothie. Ex-Owner of Prison for Debtors. Killed by Papaya Smoothie. Current Location: In A Box, Dead

**PEACH SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Mango Smoothie AND Strawberry Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Duel Academy

**BANANA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Sister of Mango Smoothie. Wife of Blueberry Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. Husband of Banana Smoothie. Brother-In-Law of Mango Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Highly observant. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors.

**PAPAYA SMOOTHIE: **Female Beverage. Girlfriend of Mango Smoothie. Trained to observe. Works with Mango Smoothie. Killed Strawberry Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy

**AMELIA PRINCETON: **Mother of Chazz Princeton. Disappeared when Chazz was 4. Resided in Prison for Debtors. Co-Leader of Rebels in Prison. Current Location: Duel Academy

**PHILIP PRINCETON: **Father of Chazz Princeton. Disappeared when Chazz was 4. Resided in Prison for Debtors. Leader of Rebels in Prison. Current Location: Duel Academy

**VANILLA SMOOTHIE: **Male Beverage. New Leader of the Mob. Only Non-Fruit Smoothie, So far. Presumed Dangerous. Current Location: Prison for Debtors

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the Mob.]**

[Last Time]  
>Everyone found out that a new smoothie was in charge! His name is…Vanilla! We stunned Peach Smoothie with the fast replacement and saw Banana helping her brother.<p>

[This Time]  
>[Chazz]<br>Chazz was aware of someone covering him. He then heard a voice. It sounded…soothing, almost familiar. He kept his eyes closed until the person went to leave. He opened his eyes when the figure had her back turned. His eyes widened. The figure was...his mother.

[Amelia Princeton]  
>Amelia Princeton started to cry. Her baby boy had grown up so fast. It was unbelievable. She had missed so many years of his life. She couldn't stop crying. Finally Philip pulled her to the side to comfort her.<p>

"Amelia, shh, it's okay. Don't worry. He'll forgive us." He muttered, "I hope." at the end.  
>"But Philip, we've missed so much. Why did we ever trust that Smoothie to begin with?"<br>"I can't remember, Hun, but he's gone now. He can't hurt us, maybe. Last we heard, he was dead."  
>"That may not be true! How can we know?"<br>"We don't. We just have to trust Mango.""We did and look where it got us. Prison."  
>"It also got us to Chazz."<p>

Amelia was silenced. She couldn't think of anything to say.

[Mango]  
>Mango Smoothie was thinking it was time to get Chazz and his parents together. As much as it hurt his pride to admit, it was breaking his heart to hear Amelia crying every 5 minutes, and to see Chazz wondering when he would see his parents again.<p>

Mango walked to Chazz's room. "Chazz, I have some things to tell you."  
>"So talk."<br>"Strawberry is dead."  
>"Well, it's about time. When do I see my parents?"<br>"What?"  
>"Come on, let's don't waste time. I know they are here and I want to see them, now."<br>Mango sighed. "Fine. But I'm not finished yet."  
>"Well hurry up."<br>"Vanilla has taken Strawberry's spot."  
>"So? My parent's beef was with Strawberry, not Vanilla, whoever that is."<br>"That's where you are wrong, Chazzy. They had a beef with an earlier ruler of the mob. Well, I would tell you more, but then you would be in even more danger."  
>"I'm always in danger. This island is full of danger. Just tell me!"<br>"I can't! Do you want to see your parents or not!"  
>"Take me to them."<p>

Mango took Chazz to his parent's makeshift house. Chazz ran in. He saw his mom and dad for the first time in 11 years. Chazz stopped where he was and stared. He couldn't say a word. Tears welled up in Chazz's eyes. He said, "M-Mom, D-Dad." and the tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Amelia and Philip ran to Chazz. Amelia was openly sobbing and Philip was crying silently, the same as Chazz.

"My baby!" Amelia cried.  
>"Son, we are so happy to see you." Philip said.<br>"Mom, Dad." was all Chazz could keep saying.

Mango started crying. He had his arm around Papaya, who was also crying. Peach was wiping her eyes. There was not a dry eye in the room.

Soon, however; Mango cleared his throat. He needed to go over some stuff.

"First, Chazz, you still need to be careful. Amelia, Philip, try to stay here as much as possible. We don't want to run the risk of you two being seen by anyone. Everyone got it?"  
>Chazz mock-saluted. "Yes sir. Lighten up, Mango. It's okay now."<br>Mango sighed. Chazz could be a handful at times.

[Narrator]  
>The Authoress is sorry it took so long to get this up. She had church activities to attend, and her laptop was not permitted. Frowny face. But she attempted to give you a fluffy chapter, so that makes up for it, right? The Authoress is still sorry. :\<p>

**AUTHORESS NOTES:**

**1. SORRY. ):**

**2. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YAY FOR YOU GUYS AND GALS!**

**3. MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW? PLEASE? WITH PICKLES ON TOP?**


	12. Banana's Death

_Characters_

_CHAZZ: __**Human. Lost parents to Strawberry Smoothie. Hero. Works with Mango Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy**_

_**MANGO SMOOTHIE: **__Male Beverage. Cousin to Strawberry Smoothie. Brother to Banana Smoothie. Boyfriend to Papaya Smoothie. Works with Chazz Princeton and Peach Smoothie. Shows concern about Chazz. Scared of Strawberry Smoothie. Not in Family Business. Current Location: Duel Academy_

_**STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE: **__Male Beverage. Cousin to Mango Smoothie. Brother to Peach Smoothie. Ex-Leader of Mob Family. Grudge against Mango Smoothie. Ex-Owner of Prison for Debtors. Killed by Papaya Smoothie. Current Location: In A Box, Dead_

_**PEACH SMOOTHIE: **__Female Beverage. Sister to Strawberry Smoothie. Works with Mango Smoothie AND Strawberry Smoothie. Prison Guard of Chazz Princeton's parents. Current Location: Duel Academy_

_**BANANA SMOOTHIE: **__Female Beverage. Sister of Mango Smoothie. Wife of Blueberry Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors_

_**BLUEBERRY SMOOTHIE: **__Male Beverage. Husband of Banana Smoothie. Brother-In-Law of Mango Smoothie. Works with Strawberry Smoothie. Highly observant. Inside Prison Contact. Current Location: Prison for Debtors._

_**PAPAYA SMOOTHIE: **__Female Beverage. Girlfriend of Mango Smoothie. Trained to observe. Works with Mango Smoothie. Killed Strawberry Smoothie. Current Location: Duel Academy_

_**AMELIA**** PRINCETON: **__Mother of Chazz Princeton. Disappeared when Chazz was 4. Resided in Prison for Debtors. Co-Leader of Rebels in Prison. Current Location: Duel Academy_

_**PHILIP PRINCETON: **__Father of Chazz Princeton. Disappeared when Chazz was 4. Resided in Prison for Debtors. Leader of Rebels in Prison. Current Location: Duel Academy_

_**VANILLA SMOOTHIE: **__Male Beverage. New Leader of the Mob. Only Non-Fruit Smoothie, So far. Presumed Dangerous. Current Location: Prison for Debtors_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Warnings: Domestic Violence, Death<p>

[Last Time]  
>Chazz met his parents for the first time since he was four.<p>

[This Time-Chazz]  
>"Everything is okay, Right?" Chazz asked Mango.<br>"Well, actually…."  
>"Oh no.. Is dueling involved?"<br>"Well, some fighting might be….."  
>"I can handle that."<p>

[Vanilla]  
>Vanilla had a meeting of all remaining smoothies left in the Prison. That included Blueberry, Banana, and two other unknown Smoothies.<p>

"We are gathered here, to regroup and establish a new sense of control over the Prison. We are also dedicated to finding Peach Smoothie, Papaya Smoothie, Mango Smoothie, and Philip and Amelia Princeton. Once we capture them, we will show everyone what it is like to cross this mob. Any questions?"

"None sir." All the smoothies called out.

"Good."

[Mango]  
>Mango's cell phone rung. It was Banana telling him everything that was going on. Mango thanked her and hung up. He then told everyone else what was going on.<p>

"So we have to be careful now more than ever."  
>"We are." Chazz said.<br>"No, we are not. Your parents just got sued the other day!"  
>"That was just the Slifer Slacker."<br>"I thought he was very nice." Amelia said.

Everyone face palmed.

[Banana]  
>"So you are feeding info to the enemy? What are you thinking?" Blueberry asked Banana.<br>"He's my brother. I have to help!"  
>"No, you just do your job and do it right!" Blueberry then slapped Banana across the face.<br>Banana started to sob. "I'm sorry, but I'm concerned about Mango." she sobbed.  
>"Don't be."<p>

[Vanilla]  
>Vanilla was on the phone. "I see. So she is, is she? I'll take care of that."<p>

Vanilla hung up and went to Blueberry/Banana's quarters. Banana was there crying. "So, you want to cross me?" He grabbed Banana and pushed her towards the main area. He pulled out his gun and said, "This woman is a traitor! Anyone caught giving information to my enemies, exactly as she was, will suffer."

Vanilla put the gun to Banana's head and pulled the trigger.

Banana fell to the ground. Blueberry ran up to her lifeless body and cried.

"Who told?" He demanded.

Vanilla just smiled.

[Narrator]  
>Banana, Mango's sister and last contact in the Prison has died. Who will keep him informed now? And how will he take the news of his sister's death? What about Blueberry? And is there no end to Vanilla's cruelness? Tune in next chapter to find out.<p>

**Authoress Notes:  
><strong>**1. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.  
><strong>**2. Review and make my sad, sad, day. =D**


End file.
